A causa Hyung
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: Aku menyukai suasana ini, dan aku akan terus mengingatnya/adakah alasan bagi hyung untuk tetap hidup heum?/haeteuk


**A Causa Hyung**

 **Cast**

 **Leeteuk as Leeteuk**

 **Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

Semilir angin yang sedari tadi memainkan rambutku, juga aroma basah akibat sisa hujan yang membasahi taman bunga ini

Aku akan mengingatnya

Cahanya kuning ke orenan yang hangat ketika mengenai kulitku –semua.

Aku menyukai suasana ini, dan aku akan terus mengingatnya. Ku putuskan untuk menyudahi acara menikmati sore hariku yang indah, aku harus segera kembali ke bangsal sebelum hyung bangun nanti

"kau dari mana?" sapaan lembut ketika aku membuka pintu bangsal.

"hyung sudah bangun... aku sedikit menghirup udara segar tadi, ada yang hyung inginkan?" ku remas pelan tangan kokoh ini, tangan coklat hangat yang selalu melindungi dan merengkuhku ketika ku merasa sedikit saja berduka. Tangan yang tak akan membiarkan aku berjalan sendirian

"disini saja, jangan kemana mana" hyung menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Hal yang mungkin membosankan bagi beberapa orang, tapi tidak untuk kami. Waktu kami bersama tak banyak –ya aku juga merasakanya. Setiap detik saat aku berada di samping hyung rasanya seperti suatu waktu yang tak akan pernah dapat terbayangkan sensasinya. Tak tergantikan

Hyung

Ia membesarkan aku seorang diri setelah ibu pergi untuk selamanya. Hanya hyung yang aku punya sekarang, dan sebentar lagi kami akan terpisah

"hae"

"hm?" tenggorokanku tercekat, mataku bahkan memanas hanya karna sebuah panggilan lembut dari hyung. Panggilan yang mungkin tak akan ku dengar lagi nantinya

"hyung tak pernah memelukmu kan" entah ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan itu tak terlalu penting bagiku, toh aku tahu hyung sangat menyayangiku. Itu tak penting

Aku sedikit tersenyum, mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirku. Menatap hyung yang kini menatap ke depan dalam diam "tak apa hyung, itu bukan masalah kan"

Hyung tersenyum. Miris

Selama ini bahkan hyung sering bilang bahwa ia sangat sulit tersenyum. Tidak tahu caranya katanya.

"bukan" perkataannya sedikit tersenggal, hyung menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menerawang kedepan

"dulu. Dulu saat ibumu melahirkan kau, saat pertama kali hyung menggendongmu... hyung berjanji akan menjadi hyung yang kuat dan selalu melindungimu, hyung akan menjadi benteng terkokoh untukmu, hingga kau tak perlu merasa takut pada apapun karna hyung akan berdiri dibelakangmu, menggantikan sosok appa yang tidak kau dapatkan. Maafkan hyung yang tak bisa melindungimu lagi... maaf tak dapat menemanimu lebih lama lagi" hyung kembali menunduk, mata caramelnya memerah dan aku sadar akan hal itu

"saat eomma pergi" hyung tercekat. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang berubah parau.

"hyung tak harus melanjutkan" ucapku cepat sebelum hyung merasa kembali terpuruk ke masa lalu.

"hae, katakan pada hyung... adakah alasan bagi hyung untuk tetap hidup heum?" aku terkejut, ku cengkeram erat tangan hyung saat merasa remasan di dadaku semakin kuat, apa maksud hyung? Tentu saja selalu ada alasan untuk hidup!

"hyu-ung" mataku berkunang kunang, rasanya seperti ada banyak semut yang meghalangi pandanganku. Sekujur tubuhku melemah begitu pula dengan pegangan tanganku pada hyung tadi. Aku merasa seperti hyung mengguncang pundakku tapi guncanganya tak cukup kuat untuk menarikku kembali pada kesadaranku. Suara hyung!

Aku ingin pulang. Kembali pada hyung dan mengenyahkan bayangan selubung hitam yang terus menutupi pandanganku juga mengaburkan pendengaranku. Aku mau hyung! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan hyung!

"hae" bisikan lembut mengalun di telingaku, membuat aku bertekat mengumpulkan semua tenagaku untuk sekedar membuka mata. Aku berhasil! Perlahan aku mampu mengangkat kelopak mataku, bayangan bayangan kabur yang dapat aku tangkap. Tapi aku tahu hyung ada di sana, mengenakan baju kemeja putih bergaris kesukaanya

"h-h—o-ong" ucapku mencoba membuka suara, tak keluar seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku sadar! Sebuah selang besar tengah menyumbat mulutku, membuatku sulit berbicara sekaligus membantuku bernafas.

"ho—o-ng" aku terus mencoba, aku ingin memanggil hyung dengan benar! Tanganku menggapai gapai hyung tapi selang infus kembali membatasi pergerakanku. Hyung mengumamkan sesuatu tapi aku tak dapat memahaminya. Aku tak dapat menangkap suaranya. Tenggorokanku makin tercekat saat bayangan hyung perlahan memudar dari pendanganku, saat hyung membuang alat tulis yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk berkomunikasi di saat saat seperti ini. Saat samar samar aku mendegar teriakan raungan hyung. Saat beberapa dokter mulai mengerubungi tubuhku. Tanganku tak kuat lagi. Mataku terasa ribuan kali lebih berat dari sebelumnya dan juga nafasku yang sangat sulit ku raup meski dengan alat bantu ini

Aku tak dapat menggapai hyung

Aku ingin memeluk hyung

Aku ingin bersama hyung. Ingin mendengar cerita tentang ibu dari hyung. Aku ingin hyung

.

.

Suara debur ombak yang menyejukkan. Aroma pohon kelapa yang tertiup angin dan bau amis laut yang memabukkan sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatku untuk terus menatapi pintu besar bercat biru tua di hadapanku ini

"hae" sebuah suara lembut membuatku menoleh

"apa kau –eomma ?" aku bertanya sebelum wanita dengan gaun putih bersih itu mengajukan pertanyaan

"ayo" aku hanya memandang sejenak tanganya yang terulur –enggan. Aku masih menunggu pintu di depanku ini terbuka. Hyung pasti akan membuka pintu ini suatu hari nanti. Hyung tak akan mengunciku terlalu lama! Aku tak akan dihukum terlalu lama. Hyung sangat menyayangiku

"pintumu tak akan terbuka lagi hae," wanita yang aku indikasikan sebagai ibu itu mendekat, merengkuh tubuhku yang memang sedang terlipat karna duduk. Aroma musim semi menguar dari tubuh wanita cantik ini

"eomma" ucapku akhirnya

"hm"

"apa alasan hyung untuk hidup jika kita tidak ada di sampingnya... apa hyung akan baik baik saja? Siapa yang akan merawat hyung?"

"tentu saja ada. Ayo" ibu tak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik. Ia hanya menarik tanganku dan membawaku bersamanya, dan anehnya aku menurut saja walau hatiku berteriak menolak.

END

Masih penulis baru yang sangat butuh kritik dan saran, mohon dukungan dan bimbinganya ya ^^ #deepBow


End file.
